


Жизнь (Она для живых)

by curious_Lissa



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Когда «Завет» достиг своего места назначения, осталось лишь одно дело: командующий офицер должен вывести из эксплуатации приписанный к ним модуль Уолтера.





	Жизнь (Она для живых)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life (It's For The Living)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117721) by [PoorYorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorYorick/pseuds/PoorYorick). 



По натуре – или согласно своему программированию, как рассудила Дэниелс – Уолтер не был склонен завладевать разговором без надобности. Он едва ли завязывал его когда-нибудь сам.

Однажды она застукала его разговаривающим с самим собой, в то время как он подготавливал растения для перевозки на поверхность планеты. Но, когда его сенсоры засекли ее присутствие, он тут же умолк, выглядя при этом настолько смущенным, насколько только, скорее всего, мог.

Сейчас же, на пути к теперь уже обветшавшему космическому кораблю «Завет», он казался практически невыносимо болтливым. Она гадала, не уловил ли он ее неловкость, и потому пытался ее отвлечь, облегчить для нее то, что должно было произойти.

«Это не могут быть нервы», - напомнила она себе. Только не у него. У него не было нервов.

Это он попросил ее об этом, попросил перестать откладывать неизбежное. _«Ты демонстрируешь симптомы длительного воздействия стресса, Дэниелс. Твой психотерапевт однозначно рекомендовал устранить все потенциальные источники стресса из твоего окружения»_.

Тогда она осознала, что, оттягивая все это, она ведет себя жестоко по отношению к ним обоим. Этого было не избежать.

В данный момент он говорил обо всем, начиная с прогноза погоды на следующую неделю – «Рекомендую прикрыть новые саженцы до наступления дождя» – и заканчивая несвязанными темами – «Одна из особей, которых мы обнаружили у реки, дала потомство. Несмотря на их сходство с кошачьими, они, на самом деле, откладывают яйца».

\- У обычных кошек крыльев тоже не бывает, - произнесла она – ее наибольший вклад в этот односторонний разговор с самого его начала - но этого, похоже, оказалось достаточно, чтобы поспособствовать ему.

\- У меня есть теория, что они используют свои крылья не только для полета, но также и для эхолокации, - сказал Уолтер, - Может оказаться достойным исследования биологами среди колонистов.

\- Не знала, что ты такой эксперт по животным, - заметила она.

\- Я – нет. – « _в отличие от Дэвида_ » повисло в воздухе.

Даже навсегда потерянный на той странной планете, Дэвид последовал за ними сюда. Он присутствовал в недоверчивых взглядах поселенцев, направленных на Уолтера, в повреждениях их корабля, в пустых могилах у реки рядом с деревней и во внезапных, странных мгновениях молчания, как то, что повисло сейчас между ними.

Теперь она поняла, что его попытки поддерживать разговор – как бы ни были нежеланны – и правда делали все это проще.

Нынче коридоры «Завета» были темны и лишены мягкого гула двигателей, к которому она привыкла. Все ощущалось мертвым, и скоро они разберут корабль, чтобы перепрофилировать его детали на дома, которые они планировали построить в этом новом мире. Дэниелс радовалась тому, что ее домик будет сделан из дерева и гвоздей.

Внутри Инженерного Отдела, Уолтер включил некоторые из компьютеров, подсоединенных к оставшимся энергетическим резервам, и открыл дверь в маленькую прилегающую комнату, где, моргнув, включился свет.

\- Все, что тебе требуется сделать – ввести командные коды, - спокойно объяснял Уолтер, но взгляд Дэниелс был прикован к приспособлению, стоящему посередине комнаты. Деактивационный аппарат выглядел как ничем не примечательный металлический ящик, размером с человека. Снаружи он почти не отличался бы от ящиков для инструментов, которые они использовали для того, чтобы переносить свое оборудование с корабля и обратно, если бы не трубки, шланги и кабели, соединявшие аппарат с рядом флаконов на стене. – Процесс займет не больше пяти минут. Как только он…

\- Если ты хочешь быть с остальными, я это устрою. – Она не подняла взгляда с деактивационного аппарата.

\- Остальными?

Если бы он был человеком, он бы, скорее всего, удивленно моргнул.

\- У реки, - уточнила она.

Его промедление могло показаться коротким по человеческим стандартам, но она знала, что за этими наносекундами стояло долгое размышление.

\- Заниматься моим размещением не потребуется. Деактивационный аппарат расплавит меня при температуре 450 ‘С, чтобы собрать все ценные для повторного использования материалы и растворить и испарить прочие мои физические останки. 

Дэниелс бросила взгляд на флаконы у стены. Значит, она выйдет отсюда с ценными частями тела Уолтера подмышкой. Но, опять же – остальные могилы у реки тоже были пусты.

Теннесси, возможно, тоже захочет присоединиться к маленькой церемонии. Он, скорее всего, станет даже защищать ее, когда последует неизбежная негативная реакция от остальных поселенцев, но она не стала бы просить его об этом. Это легло бы только на ее плечи.

Уолтер ввел несколько команд с компьютерной консоли, и верх того, что выглядело как ящик, резко открылся – словно челюсти, как подумала Дэниелс – и явил внутренности деактивационного аппарата. У Дэниелс не было никаких сомнений в том, что углубление в форме человека было в точности сконструировано под тело Уолтера, чтобы плотно охватить его, пока расположенные внутри иглы проникнут под его кожу к скрытым системам, закачивая в него кислоту, что выест все непригодные для повторного использования вещества. Это были зубы.

\- Это будет больно.

\- Вовсе нет, - утешил ее Уолтер. Утешил _ее_. – Я могу по собственной воле отключать свои сенсоры.

Печатая одной рукой со скоростью, недоступной любому (даже обладающему двумя руками) человеку, он открыл окно, ожидавшее ее командных кодов, затем развернулся от экрана к открытому деактивационному аппарату, до сих пор, казалось, невозмутимый перед лицом того, что вот-вот должно было произойти, пока она не встала у него на пути.

\- Я не хочу это делать, Уолтер.

\- Таков протокол, - напомнил он ей. – Итоговый вывод андроида из эксплуатации должен быть одобрен командующим офицером данного корабля, станции или колонии.

То, что он сказал, скорее всего, слово в слово было написано в каком-нибудь толстом своде правил где-то за много световых лет от Оригаэ-6. Возможно, она бы даже смогла найти его копию на борту «Завета», но она знала, что никогда этим не озаботится.

\- Что, если я не одобряю?

\- Колония отнесется к этому отрицательно.

Неприязнь, испытываемая колонистами к Уолтеру, не была секретом. Первоначальное безразличие сменилось недоверием и отвращением, как только Дэниелс и Теннесси раскрыли судьбу своих товарищей по команде и то, кто за всем этим стоял. Без объяснения причин поведения Дэвида, люди быстро пришли к решению, что держать у себя синтетика той же модели было слишком опасно, и запланированный вывод Уолтера из эксплуатации был одним из их первостепенных приоритетов после приземления.

Дэниелс пыталась оттянуть неизбежное настолько, насколько только могла. Она рассказывала им, как Уолтер вновь и вновь спасал им жизни, рискуя собственной в процессе, но они не желали слушать.

Их тревога обернулась и против нее тоже, выражаясь в недовольных взглядах и постоянном подрыве ее авторитета. Собрания поселения проводились без ее ведома, и решение о том, чтобы она посетила психотерапевта, было принято против ее желания. Все это она бы стерпела, стиснув зубы, если бы ей не приходилось наблюдать, как Теннесси страдает от похожего обращения всякий раз, когда вступается за нее. Неожиданно, именно Уолтер оказался тем, кто сдался первым, попросив ее сделать то, о чем они просят.

\- С того момента, как я был активирован, я знал, что, скорее всего, закончу в подобном месте. Это означает, что я выполнил свое предназначение. И от себя лично добавлю, что не предпочел бы для выполнения этого никого другого, кроме тебя.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь.

\- Я выполнил свой долг. Так же, как и ты сейчас.

Она потянулась к забинтованному обрубку его левой руки, ее пальцы мягко обхватили его запястье, страшась момента, когда ей придется его отпустить.

Он выжидательно взглянул на нее.

\- Ты хороший человек, Уолтер.

\- Я ни то, ни другое.

\- Мне лучше знать.

На мгновение нечто другое возникло в глазах Уолтера, как будто бы он хотел возразить, но он не стал. В конце концов, рассудила она, он был сконструирован терпеть человеческую глупость.

Он стоял неподвижно, даже когда она шагнула ближе, окунувшись в его тепло, когда их грудные клетки, наконец, соприкоснулись, и она выпустила его запястье, чтобы обхватить его руками и притянуть в свои объятия.

Люди, никогда не встречавшие синтетика, обычно ожидали, что их тела будут твердыми и холодными наощупь, но он казался ничуть не менее человечным, чем любой, кого она когда-либо так обнимала.

Его тело было теплым, прочным и живым.

Тело, которого через несколько минут уже не станет. Механики будут благодарны за все охлаждающие жидкости, золоту из его микросхем найдут применение электрики и дантисты.

Наконец, его руки обхватили ее плечи, мягко притягивая ее ближе к себе, окутывая ее своим теплом.

Когда ее губы нашли его губы, те ощущались такими же мягкими, податливыми и человеческими, как и весь он, немедленно раскрывшись для нее, когда ее язык поискал входа. (совсем не как Дэвид, совсем не как Насилие, Страх и Вторжение)

Пальцы его оставшейся руки скользнули вверх по ее спине вдоль позвоночника, и, наконец, аккуратно обхватили ее шею.

В ее поцелуе была потребность, и он давал ей именно то, что ей было нужно, нежный, терпеливый и бесконечно уступчивый, проглатывая вырвавшееся у нее тихое восклицание.

Ее потребность в кислороде закончила поцелуй, но их лица оставались на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров. Теперь уже она могла сказать, когда он бывал озадачен. Узнавала быстрые движения глаз, когда он выискивал ответы на человеческом лице, слегка приподнятые брови, и едва заметный наклон головы.

\- Прости, если это было… если я…

\- Это было значительно лучше моего последнего поцелуя.

Смешок, вырвавшийся из ее горла, казался слабым и нервным, и совсем не походил на что-то, принадлежащее ей.   
\- И моего тоже.

\- Я бы запомнил технику для последующего применения, но…

Он умолк, когда она уткнулась лбом ему в грудь, зарывшись лицом в очередную его толстовку. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что она так и не спросила его, почему он предпочитал их простому голубому комбинезону, в которые обычно были одеты модули-Уолтеры.

Она никогда не останавливалась подробно на чьем-либо прошлом и никогда об этом не жалела.

Но кто будет помнить Уолтера?

Не было ни друзей, ни семьи, кто знал бы о его жизни, просто люди, уловившие общее впечатление об очередном модуле Уолтера, никогда не знавшие всего, никогда не стремившиеся узнать.

Она чувствовала большой палец его руки у себя на шее сзади, крошечными круговыми движениями поглаживавший основание ее черепа, и гадала, как такой жест мог быть сокрыт где-то в какой-то программной строке.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - произнесла она. _Пообещала_ она.

\- Это очень добрый жест с твоей стороны. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делала.

Она сглотнула внезапный ком в горле.

\- Прощай.

\- Прощай, Дэниелс.

Он до сих пор говорил невозмутимо.

Его рука опустилась, и он отступил из кольца ее рук, оставляя холод там, где до этого его кожа касалась ее.

Она наблюдала, как он освободился от одежды, но не могла заставить себя восхититься нечеловеческой красотой каждого продуманно слепленного мускула или сокращениями каждого ненастоящего сухожилия под его кожей, или элегантностью его длиннопалых конечностей. Так он казался беззащитным, впервые стоя перед ней полностью обнаженным, хотя он мог этого и не осознавать. Было проще смотреть на гору мятой одежды на полу, чем на него, хотя бы на мгновение…

Без всякого человеческого стыда от своей собственной наготы, он подобрал с пола одежду и тщательно ее сложил, как будто бы не испытывая никакого неудобства в отсутствии левой руки, затем положил стопку на маленький столик рядом с компьютером.

Его движения были элегантными и точными, даже когда он забирался в раскрытый деактивационный аппарат, укладываясь на спину в помеченные углубления. Он не вздрогнул, когда иглы с противным звуком ожили и воткнулись в его искусственную кожу, словно клыки.

Дэниелс хотела прикоснуться к нему, хотела убедиться в последний раз в том, что его кожа действительно ощущалась настолько человеческой, насколько ей это запомнилось, но прежде чем она смогла поднять руку, между ними с потрескиванием ожило бело-голубое силовое поле, обдав ее кожу маленькими волнами энергии.

\- Что это?

\- Силовое поле удерживает нагрев внутри машины, а также препятствует любым попыткам сопротивления, на случай, если во время процесса деактивации случайно активируются мои протоколы чрезвычайной ситуации.

\- Ты хочешь сказать… что ты будешь… бороться?

\- Я постараюсь этого не делать.

Она задумалась, что было бы хуже: смотреть, как он борется со съедающим его жаром, противостоя судьбе, пока она будет наблюдать, как искусственная плоть плавится, обнажая кости (как было с ним, как она видела его борьбу, когда он горел в своей криокапсуле), или же смотреть, как он безмолвно уходит, с тем же бесстрастным выражением лица, что у него было сейчас.

\- Я никогда не забуду того, что ты сделал для нас, - пообещала она, но затем поправилась. – Я никогда не забуду _тебя_.

\- Спасибо.

Возможно, это просто всполох электричества силового поля отразился в искусственных линзах его глаз, но ей показалось, что она уловила некоторое беспокойство в его теперешнем выражении лица. Человеческая тревога, почти.

Одарив его напоследок – неполноценной – ободряющей улыбкой, она шагнула к компьютеру, ожидавшему ее командных кодов, крошечный черный курсор нетерпеливо моргал.

Знания последовательности цифр и букв было достаточно для того, чтобы дать ей право принимать это решение, и в то же время, она отчетливо понимала, что не должна стоять здесь и не должна принимать его.

«Я выполнил свой долг».

Уолтер не много рассказал о Дэвиде, но из того, что он говорил, она могла представить себе его самодовольство, если бы тот стал этому свидетелем. Это было все, что он рассказал Уолтеру о человечестве. Все, что он ненавидел.

«Как и ты сейчас».

Возможно, для Уолтера лучше было бы принять предложение своего «брата». Если бы он остался на той проклятой планете, он бы выжил.

\- Дэниелс? – вопросительно произнес Уолтер сквозь тихое потрескивание силового поля.

\- Да?

\- Ты смотришь на экран уже две минуты. Если ты забыла свои пароли, ты можешь воспользоваться биометрическими данными…

\- Я не забыла свои пароли. – Огрызнулась она с куда большей силой, чем собиралась. – Прости. – Дурной тон - срываться на обреченного.

\- Ничего страшного.

Ее руки ощущались слишком одеревенелыми для того, чтобы управляться с клавиатурой, и все же ее дрожащие пальцы ввели коды, как будто бы следуя одной мускульной памяти, каждый символ появлялся на экране и расплывался у нее перед глазами.

Уолтер не просто отшвырнул с нее Дэвида и отдал руку, чтобы спасти ее от существа, хотевшего разорвать ее на куски. Он отвлекал ее легкой беседой, когда она не могла выносить присутствия других людей. Он предлагал ей помощь в самых простых делах, чтобы она не оставалась наедине со своими мыслями. Он был рядом, когда домик у озера казался слишком далеким.

Она не осознавала, что сделала, пока потрескивание силового поля со внезапным хлопком не выключилось.

Ее палец лежал на экране поверх слова ОТМЕНА.

\- Я не могу это сделать.

\- Ты должна, - произнес Уолтер. Он не шевельнулся с тех пор, как силовое поле выключилось, терпеливо ожидая продолжения деактивации.

\- Я ничего не должна. – _Я человек_.

\- Если мысль о процессе расплавления слишком эмоционально травмирует тебя в свете твоего предыдущего опыта, ты можешь покинуть комнату. Наблюдение для этого не требуется.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя расплавлять. Я не стану этого делать. Ты мой друг.

\- Если ты хочешь передать эту обязанность кому-нибудь еще, тебе придется сложить полномочия. Тогда Теннесси может…

\- Нет.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Я не стану этого делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно выбрался из этой штуки.

\- Дэниелс, - осторожно произнес он, его мозг явно пытался найти новую стратегию, новый угол, под которым можно было бы справиться с ее странными человеческими переменами настроения.

\- Я тебя почти на хрен убила, потому что какие-то козлы в костюмах так сказали.

\- Они - демократически избранные представители…

\- Я сказала тебе вылезти оттуда!

Гнев в ее голосе был направлен не на него, и все же он выбрался из этого мерзкого агрегата слегка быстрее, чем забирался в него, иглы покинули его тело со странно влажным, противным звуком, оставив узор из дырочек по всему его телу.

\- Сейчас я – капитан этого корабля, и ты – часть экипажа…

\- Технически я отношусь к…

\- Я не стану тебя _убивать_.

Она не стала выключать оскорбительный компьютер – ей необходимо было увидеть его, необходимо было увидеть, как Уолтер двигается и говорит, необходимо было увидеть мягкие перемены выражения его лица, необходимо было посмотреть, как затягиваются отверстия от игл, проткнувших его кожу, чтобы высосать расжиженные внутренние механизмы.

Он не шелохнулся, пока она позволяла своим рукам скользить по плоскостям и впадинкам его кожи, убеждая себя в их жизни и тепле.

\- Прости.

\- Ничего страшного. Я знал, что это может вызвать у тебя чрезмерное расстройство.

Она шлепнула его по плечу.  
\- Я извиняюсь не за то, что _не_ сделала это.

\- Ясно.

У нее не было сил на то, чтобы ощущать неловкость по поводу того, как она притянула к себе его большее тело, обхватив руками в защитном жесте его неодетую фигуру, в то же время полностью осознавая то, насколько его физическая сила превосходила ее.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты позволил мне сделать с собой такое.

\- Люди не давали тебе покоя. После всего, через что ты прошла, дополнительный стресс из-за…

Ей вновь захотелось врезать ему, но вместо этого она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, радуясь, что он понял это как намек на то, чтобы умолкнуть.

Он осторожно обхватил ее руками, как будто бы держа что-то бесконечно драгоценное – и хрупкое. Дэниелс едва не фыркнула при этой мысли. Некоторое время назад никто бы не подумал назвать ее хрупкой, но в нынешние дни именно так она себя и чувствовала. Всегда на грани того, чтобы развалиться на куски, удерживаемая лишь долгом, виной и голым усилием воли. Было приятно хоть раз позволить кому-то другому удерживать себя.

\- Тебе надо будет уйти, - прошептала она ему в изгиб шеи. – Если они аннулируют мое решение, я не знаю, что смогу сделать, чтобы остановить их. В лес или в горы… куда-то, где они не смогут тебя найти…

\- Есть другие способы. Я могу сам избавиться от себя, если ты найдешь это более приемлемым для своей совести.

\- Что?

\- Я был создан для того, чтобы служить, - напомнил он ей. Она не знала, специально ли он повторял слоган своей разработки. – Служение людям – моя цель, и, если ты хочешь, чтобы меня не было… я выполню свою цель. Я могу найти способ окончательно деактивировать себя. Но я не могу существовать без цели.

\- Ты _хочешь_ умереть?

\- Я ничего не хочу, - признался он, в то время как его сохранившаяся рука поглаживала ее поясницу как будто бы рассеянным жестом. – Но некоторые вещи предпочтительнее других даже для меня.

Она попыталась говорить на его языке.

\- Ты предпочтешь… деактивацию вместо того, чтобы уйти?

\- Я уйду, если ты этого хочешь, - бесцветным голосом уверил он ее, и она ощутила вибрации его горла щекой. Она хотела, чтобы он был невредим. Она хотела, чтобы ее муж и друзья были живы. Она хотела домик у озера. – Но я навсегда останусь без цели. Это не предпочтительно.

\- Раз они тебя не хотят… может быть, ты можешь найти новую цель?

\- Я уже ее нашел. – Прошептал он, его руки едва заметно сжали свое объятие, - Но теперь ты говоришь мне уйти.

У нее ушло больше времени, чем должно было, на то, чтобы уловить степень важности его слов. В своей жизни она была многим для многих людей, но вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь назвал бы ее целью своего существования.

\- _Я едва не убила тебя_.

\- Вывела меня из эксплуатации, - поправил он. – По моей просьбе.

Просьбе, продиктованной заботой о ее психологическом здоровье.

\- Тогда я уйду с тобой.

\- Ты не можешь уйти со мной. Для благополучия людям необходимо социальное общение.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, что ты будешь общаться со мной.

\- Ты бросишь свою жизнь ради того, чтобы поддерживать машину.

Она впервые заметила, что, когда прижимается ухом к его шее, слышит тихое, механическое гудение, издаваемое его телом. Оно было странно успокаивающим.

Непрерывный, умиротворяющий звук там, где должно было быть биение сердца.

\- Я живу в палатке, а люди, с которыми я живу, сказали мне убить моего друга. Это не та жизнь, которой бы мне хотелось.

Убрав подбородок с его плеча, она больше не слышала тихий звук механизмов, приводящих его в движение, но видела его живым и невредимым, и близким, и видела, как его глаза вгляделись в ее лицо, просканировали ее, тысячи алгоритмов пытались понять.

Она обхватила руками его лицо и ощутила, как уголки ее губ дернулись, когда он прильнул к ее рукам.

\- Мы отправимся в какое-нибудь хорошее место. С озером. Мы оба. И построим свой домик.

\- Это ведь твой муж…

\- _Наш_ домик, Уолтер. Теннесси сможет навещать, если захочет. И, возможно, когда-нибудь и остальные тоже примирятся.

\- А если нет?

Дэниелс повела плечом.

\- Ну и хрен на них положи.

\- Я бы предпочел не совершать этого действия, - Со всей серьезностью произнес он, глядя на нее выжидательным взглядом, настолько близким к гордости, насколько он, скорее всего, был на это способен, и она не смогла сдержать хихиканья.

\- Твои шутки становятся лучше.

Его лицо вытянулось, вернувшись к своему аккуратно нейтральному выражению. 

\- А раньше тебе мои шутки не нравились?

Несмотря на его недостаток эмоционального потенциала, она обнаружила, что у нее не хватает духу рассказать ему о том, что его чувство юмора не улавливалось большинством людей.

Было проще вместо этого поцеловать его, ощутив, как его губы неуверенно раскрылись, позволяя ей вход, когда она его искала. Она исследовала его рот изнутри своим языком, собирая все отличительные от человека особенности, и все, чем они были похожи - гладкость его языка, а также странное безвкусие его рта. Ее лица не касалось дыхание носа, что терся о ее щеку, и все же его волосы ощущались идеально человеческими между ее пальцев. Она ощущала его руку, лежащую на ее пояснице, мягко притягивающую ее ближе без настойчивости.

Что-то в нежности его прикосновения и мягкости поцелуя вызвало в ней желание остаться здесь навечно, утопая в беззаветной самоотдаче, с которой, она была уверена, не смог бы посоперничать ни один человек.

Когда она подалась назад из-за потребности в воздухе, он немедленно прекратил поцелуй. Кончик его языка выглянул наружу, чтобы смочить губы.

Она бросила взгляд вниз по его скульптурному телу, отстраненно отметив ответ на один из вопросов Теннесси по поводу анатомии андроидов, прижатый к ее боку, внушительный даже в неэрегированном состоянии. Он проследил за ее взглядом, похоже, абсолютно безразличный к ее отсутствию такта.

\- Тебе стоит одеться, - предложила она.

\- Конечно.

Не стесняясь собственной наготы, он прошел мимо нее к столу, на котором оставил свою одежду, чтобы вновь надеть ее.

Одеваться с одной рукой, как оказалось, было куда сложнее, чем раздеваться, и она решила сжалиться над ним и помочь («лишние руки не помешают», - как он это охарактеризовал, как всегда, довольный своим остроумием), несмотря на то, что все это время он справлялся сам. Наблюдая, как он выполняет все свои задачи даже после потери руки практически так же эффективно, она и не задумывалась о том, что и он может иногда испытывать трудности или нуждаться в помощи.

Он определенно никогда об этом не просил. Но, опять же, его, скорее всего, так запрограммировали.

\- Тебе что-нибудь известно о том, как жить одному в дикой природе? – спросила она, помогая ему вернуть на место темную повязку, которую он носил, чтобы скрыть обрубок на месте своей утерянной руки.

Уолтер мгновение поразмышлял.

\- Я знаю, как играть на флейте.

\- А у меня есть ящик металлических гвоздей и ни малейшего понятия о том, что с ними делать.

Он склонил голову.  
\- Тебе стоит прихватить молоток.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
